


"He Will Knock Four Times"

by GrumpyJenn



Series: From Behind the Sofa [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canonical Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>beatbeatbeatbeat beatbeatbeatbeat beatbeatbeatbeat beatbeatbeatbeat beatbeatbeatbeat</p>
            </blockquote>





	"He Will Knock Four Times"

He was afraid to die.

Few of his other selves had been afraid to die. Nine had embraced it. But then Nine was broken when he started, and only Rose - and maybe Jack - had allowed him to become functional enough to want to live as Ten.

He rarely thought of them - the earlier incarnations of himself - as separate people. In some ways they were all the same man. And in some they were very different. This one - the Tenth one - he was afraid to die. Maybe... maybe it was John Smith, the John Smith who made the decision to die that the Doctor might live, was shamed into it by a woman who loved John Smith... maybe that death had made him fear this one. He didn’t know.

But he _was_ afraid.

Wilfred had knocked four times. How ironic and cruel of the universe, to make a friend the harbinger of his doom.

And now he had to go.

He didn’t want to go.

But he must.


End file.
